YuGiOh! Dissidia
by Sanokal
Summary: An interesting idea that I came up with. Three heroes, three villains from each anime series of Yu-Gi-Oh!, duking it out at the behest of Horahkty and Zorc, in the ultimate dueling conflict. Or at least the opening to this. Don't know if I'll do the entire thing, but for now, let me stick something juicy out there until Zexal finishes.
1. Prelude

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia.**

**I mentioned my interest in this earlier. However, just to make sure I don't get caught up in a whole lot of meaningless boggle; I'll just do an opening FMV equivalent for now, and see what everyone thinks about it. I personally think it a cool concept that could be a mashed fighting/card game thing.**

**The style of this was inspired by DanceMacabre's novelisation of the opening FMV of Dissidia Final Fantasy. If you are any kind of Final Fantasy fan, go and read it, it is bloody amazing.**

**I've updated from the original and further due to suggestions that made more sense than my original intentions. I've also updated it with many English names. And followers? Gulp. Guess I really have to do this now.**

Dark sands stretched to the sides as far as he could see, and in the distance, at the peak of the horizon, black cliffs jutted out of the rock, casting deep shadows over the black desert. A bitter wind that was strangely cold for such an arid environment whipped past his ears, though it carried no sand in its coiling arms.

He stood, a boy in his mid-teens, clad in a dark blue school uniform over a simple black singlet. His wrists and neck were enclosed by buckled collars, and from a chain around his neck rested an upside-down pyramid made of gold, engraved with a sinister depiction of an eye, the Eye of Wdjat. His black hair stood up in large spikes, framed with a magenta fringe, and five crooked blonde bangs hung over his purple eyes. To complete this ensemble, he wore a disc shaped object around his left wrist, with two blade-like sections attached, one on either side.

Yugi Muto scanned the cliff-tops that extended above him, but there was no sign of who he sought. Behind him, he felt the reassuring presence of Yami Yugi, spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that he wore around his neck.

He tore his eyes away from the cliffs as a fork of lightning tore through the sky, and examined the others standing beside him.

To his left was a black haired teen in a tattered black coat over dark clothing. His hair was long, but stuck out in all directions around his head. His pale face was marked with an expression of disdain and confidence, and he also carried a device on his left wrist, a streamlined silver object with a blue trim. Chazz Princeton paid no heed to Yugi's glance, his black eyes focused on the cliff peaks. Around him hovered three bizarre spirits, all smaller than his head, and each wearing red bikini briefs, one black and chubby, another green, one-eyed, and with a long tongue, and the final yellow, with eyes on stalks.

Beside Chazz stood another pale skinned youth, with dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembled tentacles hanging down. He also wore a grey, shark tooth-shaped pendant, and two grey rings on his right hand. His attire was composed of a dark purple jacket over a reddish-brown shirt and dark pants with white shoes, and he showed little emotion, just a stern resolve. A flat, blue rimmed screen rested on his wrist, with a jointed set of plates attached perpendicular to it. Yugi could sense a dark aura resting with the boy who called himself Shark, though it seemed to be controlled.

To his right stood a group of five individuals, all cheerful people who had bonded immediately. Yugi's friend, Joey Wheeler, had a cocky grin on his face under his sporadic mass of blond hair, and had his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket, with a duplicate of the same device that Yugi carried on his arm. Beside him stood the orange haired Crow Hogan, yellow tattoo's marking his face, a leather band pierced with twin rings restraining it and a sleeveless brown jacket over an orange singlet. He continuously rubbed his right arm, covered by his arm warmers and a pair of fingerless gloves, as if something was stinging.

Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson seemed for all in the world like twins, with similar hairstyles, upbeat personalities and that cheerful grin as if this was a party and they were the guests of honour. Brown-haired Jaden, clad in a scarlet blazer over dark clothing, had a small, brown-furred spirit hovering beside his head, while cobalt-haired Jesse, clad in a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which were held up with a white belt, was accompanied by a blue carbuncle with a ruby embedded in its tail.

Then there was a boy with tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that pointed out and upward. He wore a triangular golden pendant around his neck, hung by a black string, a red sleeveless vest with a white hood and a purple singlet with a green "D" symbol, white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, black blue-streaked shoes with white straps, and on his arms, a brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist. The youngest of the assembled group, Yuma Tsukumo had his fists clenched and a resolve that told everyone else that he was as ready to fight as they were. Beside him hovered a spirit that for all the world appeared to be made of water, with a jutting point of hair of the same color, Astral, though not a fighter himself, was a wealth of information and an invaluable asset.

Behind them, off by himself, was the oldest of the group, a teen with strong and serious eyes under an ordinary brown fringe. Clad in a long white sleeveless coat with shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under it, and extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins, was Seto Kaiba, who had a look of the deepest disdain on his face as he watched the cliffs. Also in a white trench coat was a blonde haired teen with a massive blade-like object strapped to his wrist, and who also clutched his arm as if it gave him pain. His angry violet eyes focused on the clouds above them, a look of sheer confidence in his own strength on his face. Jack Atlas was no stranger to odd events, and was ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Another teen with light grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front was glaring at the cliff-face, clad in a black, red-lined trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. Kite Tenjo was shorter than many of the others, and yet seemed to be the most dangerous of the lot, his pale skin showing no signs of weakness.

And finally there was a teen with black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair jutted upward while the lower layer arched down, and he wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them, black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two holsters hidden under his jacket, and calf-high boots., with a jagged yellow tattoo splitting his left cheek. Also gripping his right arm, Yusei Fudo was calm and focused, waiting for what he knew would happen.

There was another massive flash of lightning, and Yugi returned his attention to the cliff-tops. Then, a massive vortex opened up in the fabric of reality, and a group of figures stepped through it.

Leading them was the white haired spirit of the Millennium Ring, Yami Bakura possessing his host Bakura. Behind him came the sadistic Yami Marik, holder of the Millennium Rod, an expression of utter cruelty on his tanned face. The muscular form of Rex Goodwin followed them, his black irises showing no signs of life, and then the blonde haired mad scientist, Dr. Faker, enclosed in his armoured suit, stepped out of the shadows. The twin forms of Number 96: Dark Mist, a blackened version of Astral, and Yubel, the demonic spirit, floated out of the shadows, and then the similar robed figures of Sartorius and Dartz joined them.

Yusei gritted his teeth as the comma-shaped machine that enclosed the artificial god from the future, Z-one, emerged from the vortex, followed by a bizarre pair of figures, a fair skinned boy with bulbous orange hair clad in a fur-rimmed jacket, and a giant colossus in white, with red and grey hair. Vector and Aporia made a strange addition to the ranks of the villains, and they were finally accompanied by the dark-robed spirit that was known as Nightshroud.

And that was it. The two groups stood there, just looking each other in the eyes.

Then, behind the villains, rose a massive dark-skinned demon, with mighty wings, powerful limbs, and a second head protruding from his navel.

Zorc Necrophades, the Dark One, roared, his red eyes flashing with fury. The party below shuddered at the sound.

But then, behind them, a soothing light began to wash over them, and the resplendent golden form of Horahkty, the Creator of Light made herself visible. Zorc roared in fury, and turned his full attention to the shining form of the Creator of Light. Then he charged, and the villains with him, leaping from the cliff face at different intervals.

They raced towards Yugi and his group with only one thought.

Destruction.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Yugi reacted quickly, raising his hand in a silent plea. His features became more confident; his fringe spiked up and above him materialized a mage robed in purple, clutching a green staff.

Behind him, Kite's body shimmered, and his black coat became white, a crescent shaped object landing on his arm. Jaden's eyes glowed golden, and on the arms of Yusei, Jack, and Crow, red marks shone through their clothes. Each duelist concentrated, and each called a different creature into existence above them, some large, some small, and all unique.

Above Yami Yugi, the Dark Magician acknowledged his master and released a surge of dark magic at Yami Bakura.

The white-haired spirit flashed them a malevolent grin, before leaping out of the way and summoning his own fighter, a fiendish blue-skinned woman in leather, clutching a doll. The Dark Necrofear raised its palm and unleashed a surge of magic that dispelled the Dark Magicians blast, and then thrust its hand into the ground, sending forth a wave of magic at Yami Yugi. But a giant red and black demonic dragon snatched the spirit of the Pharaoh from the ground. Yami Yugi cast a thankful glance at Jack, who stood on the shoulders of the Red Dragon Archfiend.

Yami Bakura pointed at them, and the Dark Necrofear unleashed another burst of magic, only to be halted by the timely offense of a birdlike humanoid, the Blackwing Armour Master. The Dark Necrofear was only just able to twist away from a conveniently placed wedge in the fists of Crow's monster, and retaliated with another blast of power, joined by the metal form of Sartorius's Arcana Force XXI, the World. The mechanical fairy radiated a wave of power, and Sartorius stood on top, laughing under the influence of the Light of Destruction. His insane chuckles ceased when Red Dragon Archfiend responded with a flaming punch, and The World retaliated at the behest of its master, only for the Dark Magician to distract it with a magic blast.

Dark Necrofear pointed at Crow's Blackwing, and fired a beam of energy. The winged beast swatted it aside, and turned to the fiend, which began to radiate darkness, pushing the Armour Master and the Dark Magician back. The Red Dragon Archfiend turned and charged, only to be intercepted again by the metal form of The World.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Joey Wheeler was in a tough spot.

He'd headed after Nightshroud upon seeing the spirit summon a dark, red-eyed dragon to attack Yusei's dragon. Joey had called upon his own ally, the black, saurian dragon known as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, to combat this Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. It had been several minutes, and only timely dodging was saving him from sheer annihilation by the upgraded Red-Eyes.

To make matters worse, Dartz had summoned Orichalcos Shunoros, a massive giant made of jade metal, and promptly ordered it to rain down Photon Rings, putting everyone, even his own allies at risk. This also prevented Yusei from helping Joey out as well, as the raven-haired Signer's Stardust Dragon was driven back. The Atlantean's laughing couldn't be heard over the wild melee, but Joey was pretty sure that he had a smug grin on his face.

Joey's Red-Eyes dodged another Inferno Darkfire, and retaliated with its own Inferno Fire Blast, landing a hit. Nightshroud's blue eyes shone beneath his hood, and then he and Red-Eyes Darkness flew away, with a hail of light filling the space they had occupied.

Joey yelped and leapt aside, with Red-Eyes hovering out of range of the deadly rings, and he sprinted as fast as he could towards the alien form of Jaden's Elemental HERO Neos, and the orange, tank-like form of Aporia's Meklord Emperor Granel, both locked in fierce combat. Neos delivered a brutal punch to Granel's right arm, but the Meklord shrugged the blow off and fired a beam point blank at the HERO, forcing Neos to take the blow head on.

Jaden saw the blonde duelist approaching, and quickly nodded to Neos, who generated a shield to protect him as the Photon Rings rained down on Granel.

Aporia gritted his teeth, and pointed at Joey, blasting the energies of Granel at the blonde, who only just dodged in time.

Then Red-Eyes Black Dragon soared over their heads, unleashing its Inferno Fire Blast at the Meklord, scorching its orange finish. Granel replied in kind with another blast, and Red-Eyes swept away. Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon moved in, and launched an Inferno Darkfire. Jaden's teeth gritted, but with Neos protecting them from Shunoros, there was little he could do.

Chazz stepped in, and his Armed Dragon fired a blast of energy at Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, forcing the dark dragon back, nearly being struck by a Photon Ring.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Seto Kaiba, standing on the shoulder of his white armoured Blue-Eyes White Dragon, was, in a word, furious.

Before him stood Vector's Number, Shining Masquerade Magician, a white and gold clad spellcaster with blue wings, carrying three interlocking gold rings, the number 104 plastered across its helmet.

Both monsters unleashed their power, and Kaiba laughed as his dragons attack pushed Vector's back, causing them to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

But then the unharmed form of Shining Masquerade Magician flew out from the cloud, and Vector's mocking laughter echoed through the air. Its eyes glowed red and it threw one of its rings at the Blue-Eyes. Behind them, a colossal dragon seemingly all hard light and scales swooped down and blasted a stream of pure light at Shining, which reacted quickly, dodging and sweeping away from the attack. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon would not be pacified though, and fired another beam at the Over-Hundred Number.

The beam of light was intercepted by the timely arrived presence of Z-one's Metaion the Timelord, the scarlet god machine blasting a wave of spectral fire at Galaxy-Eyes. But Kite was ready, and his body lit up in tandem with that of Galaxy-Eyes as the massive dragon grabbed the Timelord, and they vanished in a spray of light.

Kaiba turned his attention back to Vector, and Blue-Eyes unleashed its White Lightning, but again Shining remained unharmed, and retaliated in kind with another ring, intercepting Kaiba's attack

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Yusei barely even saw it coming.

As he sped across the sands with his partner, the white and blue dragon that was called the Stardust Dragon away from Nightshroud's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, a blast of photon rings from Dartz's Orichalcos Shunoros cut a jagged line in the terrain in front of him. Stardust snatched up its partner, and the two wheeled into the sky, all the way past the storm of light.

Turning his attention back to the chaos below, Yusei focused on the steadily advancing form of Yami Marik, who had a sadistic grin on his face – but strangely, no monster accompanying him. The toombkeeper was headed for Yami Yugi, but the spirit of the Pharaoh was too busy getting out of the way of Dark Necrofear and The World's energy blasts, and couldn't see the Egyptian's advance.

Yusei pointed, and Stardust Dragon unleashed a Cosmic Flare at the insane man. Marik reacted instantly, the eye on his forehead and the axe-like rod he carried glowing as he chanted in an unfamiliar text, swerving to face the Signer.

Then a massive bird-like dragon burst out of the cliff-tops, more golden than any shade Yusei had ever seen, and more radiant than the sun itself. The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared to look at both combatants with disdain, before blasting a surge of fire at Stardust, atomizing the Signer Dragons attack as the beam reached for Marik.

Yusei gritted his teeth and prepared for the impact, but a yellow and white armoured winged swordsman leapt in between them and folded its wing into a shield, deflecting the pillar of flame. Yuma and Astral stood on a nearby mesa, the Number Hunter's cheers barely audible over the sound of Ra's flame bouncing of Utopia's shield.

Then Yusei realised in shock that the flames weren't dissipating, but heading right for another pair of combatants.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Reginald Kastle, better known as Shark, was forced to admit that this Yubel was extremely strong. The winged demon had resisted every attack, and rather than retaliate against Shark Drake, chose to cause her vines to whip painfully at Shark's skin.

Then the fire of Ra scorched the sand between them, and Shark decided to focus on other problems, like the fact that he had just caught fire. He coldly beat at his jacket, extinguishing the flames. Then his body shone with a dark aura, and the maroon marine dragon known as Shark Drake charged, grabbing Yubel in its jaws and smashing it against the rock. Shark grinned, but his grin faded as a massive weakness swept across his body, courtesy of Rex Goodwin's snake-like Sun Dragon Inti, which had blasted the Number Holder with a beam of light. It then shimmered, and became the sapphire Moon Dragon Quilla, lunging at Shark Drake and forcing the Number to drop Yubel.

He was saved only by the timely interference of the massive red and black dragon, Chazz's Armed Dragon LV7, which threw its massive blades across the sands; scything through Quilla and forcing it back into Inti form, and sending Yubel flying.

Jesse Anderson, accompanied by the giant column of Rainbow Dragon, joined them, firing blasts of Spectral Surge at the horrific form of Number 96: Dark Mist, which, at the behest of its communing counterpart, threw out whips of shadow at the mighty dragon from the face on its chest, ensnaring it and sucking out its power.

But to the Number's shock, the mighty white dragon glowed, and powered back up, then blasted the Number at point blank range.

Then Dr. Faker joined the fray, attacking with his own Number, Number 53: Heart-eartH, a giant maroon and blue robotic upper torso, with massive spurred shoulders, drawing energy from the ground, and hurling it at Rainbow Dragon, causing a blaze of dark power to erupt from the point where its attack met Rainbow Dragon's, and engulf them. The energy radiated outward, and Faker laughed with sadness in his eyes as he stood on top of Heart-eartH, and every combatant, even Dartz and his Shunoros, immediately began to pay attention to the power the Number was giving off.

Jesse yelped as gravity began to falter, and caught a glimpse of the other fight going on – the titanic battle between Zorc and Horahkty, before grabbing hold of a spear of rock. The orbs of Heart-eartH glowed, drawing the group in, and forcing them to battle in midair. Only Ra remained unaffected, remaining on the ground, pursuing Number 39: Utopia with columns of flame. As for everything else, it was fortunate that they could both fly, and carry their summoners.

Neos launched a punch at Shining, and Vector responded contemptuously, Shining flicking its rings back and sending the HERO flying. Granel joined in with a blast of energy, catapulting Neos into the air, and then Dark Mist gleefully ordered its counterpart after Neos, draining its power and slamming it into the ground. Dartz unleashed more Photon Rings, but Crow was already there with Shark beside him, and Shark Drake took the brunt of the blows from the rings, while Armour Master kept Shining and Dark Mist busy – Crow wasn't crazy enough to go after Granel, though fortunately, Kite's Galaxy-Eyes was taking care of that, matching it easily in power. Kaiba joined him, and both light dragons fired their destruction streams of energy at the Meklord.

Nightshroud and Yusei eyeballed each other as Stardust Dragon grappled with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, while Joey dodged the vines of Yubel, who in turn was being driven back by Chazz and his dragon.

Yugi and Bakura were still locked in combat, supported by Sartorius and Jack, and waves of energy erupted from the four monsters.

This had to stop, Jesse decided. He waved at Faker, and Rainbow Dragon fired a beam of coloured energy at the mad scientist. Heart-eartH dropped its power to retaliate, alongside Dartz's Shunoros, and Jesse began to get the feeling that this might just possibly not have been his best idea.

A blast of light exploded around him, and he threw up his arms and shielded his eyes.

The light faded, and Yuma and Astral stood there alongside Utopia, with Jaden and Neos standing behind them. Kaiba, Kite, and Joey dropped out of the sky, deposited by their dragons, and joined the group, followed by the three Signers, Shark, and Chazz. And finally, Yami Yugi sprinted towards them, accompanied by the Dark Magician.

As one they raced for their foes, who had likewise regrouped.

Yugi and his magician pursued Bakura and the Dark Necrofear.

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes dived for the Orichalcos Shunoros of Dartz.

Joey and the Red-Eyes swooped towards Marik and Ra.

Jaden and Neos lunged for Nightshroud and Red-Eyes Darkness.

Chazz and his Armed Dragon focused on Sartorius' Arcana Force.

Jesse pointed the Rainbow Dragon towards Yubel.

Yusei and Stardust Dragon made a beeline for Z-one and Metaion.

Jack and his soul, the Red Dragon Archfiend, lanced for Aporia as he rode Granel.

Crow raced for Rex Goodwin and Inti.

Yuma and Astral joined Utopia in a charge towards Dark Mist.

Kite sent Galaxy-Eyes toward his father and Heart-eartH.

Shark and his Shark Drake plunged toward Vector and Shining Masquerade Magician.

And up above, Zorc and Horahkty clashed in a battle that rent the skies. Pulses of light emitted from Horahkty, and enveloped the heroes, while Zorc's darkness gave the villains an aura of shadow.

Then they met, and an explosion of chaos enveloped the sands, before consuming them and spiriting them away to places unknown.

**That's much better.**

**So what do you think? Interesting? A complete mistake? **

**Review, and TELL ME!**


	2. Pharaoh vs Duel Spirit

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia.**

**After the intense opening Ka fight, the heroes gather to discover their purpose and reason for their appearance in this dimensional fusion. They will face a fated rival, and must carry out their quest without wavering once, lest they fall to the duelists of the Dark One.**

**Now the story focuses of the boy known as Yugi Muto, and he must decide whether to use the assistance of Yami Yugi, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle – or to stand and face his rival on his own two feet.**

**Yugi cannot know how strenuous this path will be. . .**

_Destiny Draw 11-I_

Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi looked nervously around at their companions. They were all silent, and awaiting the presence of Horahkty, the Creator of Light.

_It's quite strange to be answering to Horahkty, when we called upon her aid before_, thought Yami Yugi.

_Yeah, I agree_, said Yugi. _But at least we know that we're in good hands._

Above them, a bright light began to shine, and a resplendent figure descended from the sky. The Creator of Light, robed in white and clad in gold had arrived, her mere presence warming and reassuring the assembled heroes.

_My chosen_, whispered Horahkty. _No doubt you wonder why you have been summoned to do battle against foes you thought beaten._

"I think that's a little obvious," remarked Jack Atlas gruffly. He shrugged. "Still, I guess we're going to get the lowdown."

"Indeed," said Yugi.

_Quite right,_ replied Horahkty. _Your task is this; to obtain proof of your resolve – proof of your will to fight. Only then will you have the power necessary to defeat the duelists of Zorc, and banish Zorc for good forever._

_Proof?_, thought Yami Yugi.

_I pray for your success, my chosen,_ said Horahkty, fading.

Joey Wheeler turned and immediately ran off. "Fun guys this way!" he called.

Crow Hogan grinned. "Sweet! I am so there!" he called, and he grabbed Yuma Tsukumo by the arm. "Hey, kid, you'd better stick with me," he said, and dragged the Number Hunter with him after Joey before he could protest, Astral drifting along beside them.

"C'mon Chazz!" said Jaden Yuki, likewise grabbing Chazz Princeton's arm and yanking him after the three duelists.

"Hey!" protested Chazz in surprise.

Kite Tenjo watched them all go. "Hotheads," he muttered, and walked away by himself.

By then, Yusei Fudo and Seto Kaiba had walked off with each other, Kaiba figuring that Yusei looked like he wouldn't hold the CEO back. Jack Atlas eventually followed them.

Yugi looked around at the other two duelists, Jesse Anderson and Shark. "Let's go," he said.

Shark just nodded, and Jesse jumped for joy. "All right! We're travelling with the King of Games! How cool is that?"

Yugi smiled. "Are you related to Jaden?" he asked as they began to walk in the direction of the featureless horizon.

Yugi panted. They'd been walking across the desert for a few hours, and nothing. Nothing had happened. They hadn't seen anything, been attacked, and had barely talked.

Jesse paused on the top of another dune with Ruby Carbuncle alongside him. "Think we should turn back?" asked the North Academy student.

"Don't bother," said Shark shortly. "We do that; we'll be going in circles. We might as well just keep on going."

Jesse looked at the Water user. "You sure seem to know your stuff. Guess, since we're travelling partners, I'd better find out more about you. So, you got a duel spirit partner like I do?" he asked.

Yugi didn't hear Shark's reply, instead focusing on the horizon. He squinted – yes, that was a patch of colour up ahead!

"Jesse, Shark," he said. The two duelists followed his gaze and Jesse whistled.

"All right!" he said. "Is that a forest up ahead?"

"Looks like it, said Shark, sprinting down the side of the dune.

Jesse followed him, as did Yugi, after some hesitation.

After about fifteen minutes running, they arrived at the edge of a lush jungle, bristling with plant life and echoing with the calls of creatures. Shark looked around curiously. "How can a jungle be on the border of a desert?" he asked curiously.

"You gotta point there, Shark," agreed Jesse. "I'm no biologist, but I'm pretty sure a desert shouldn't be right on the forest border like this.

"Then something else is keeping this forest alive," said Yugi, stepping into it. "Let's find some shelter and get some rest. That fight this morning took a toll on all of us."

Suddenly a massive form reared up before the surprised duelists. A green ape clutching a massive club stepped out of the trees and swung at the King of Games. Yugi dived out of the way just in time.

"What is this place?" he asked in shock. "That's the Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!"

"You mean it's a duel spirit?" asked Jesse. "Well this guy sure ain't friendly."

"Then let's see how he likes this," said Yugi, drawing a card from his deck. "Come forth, Dark Magician!" he called.

Above Yugi, a purple armoured mage holding a green staff appeared.

"Dark Magic Attack!" yelled Yugi, and the mage blasted a surge of energy at Green Baboon, blasting it backwards. The ape retaliated, swinging its club and nearly splitting the mage in two, had it not been for his quick reflexes. The Dark Magician fired off its Thousand Magic Blasts, again knocking the Green Baboon backwards.

But the beast still didn't go down, and swung again, this time breaking through the Dark Magicians barriers and sending him crashing into a tree. As the Dark Magician struggled to rise, the Green Baboon raised its fist and brought it down.

Then a pair of massive white and black jaws closed around the beast, and lifted it into the air, throwing it into the desert. The Rainbow Dragon roared in victory before it faded, leaving Jesse gasping for breath.

"Man," he said. "I guess summoning our monsters takes a bit of a toll on us."

Yugi clutched his stomach, the same spot where the Dark Magician had taken the hit from the Green Baboon. "I think that we might take the same injuries as our monsters do," he said. "This is a giant Shadow Game that we're participating in!"

"A what game?" asked Shark.

"We're literally giving our own life energy into summoning our monsters, or our spirit Ka," explained Yugi. If they lose, we lose." He looked at Jesse. "I guess I owe you my life then, Jesse."

"No problem!" said the North Academy duelist cheerfully. "I'm always happy to help!"

Yugi smiled at Jesse, then got up and walked further into the forest, keeping an eye out for more duel spirits. Jesse and Shark followed him cautiously.

Later, the trio sat around a small fire that Jesse had built. Yugi had removed his jacket to take in the warmth of the flames, though Jesse and Shark kept theirs on.

"So," said Shark. "I get the Ka battles, but why are there duel monster spirits in this dimension?" he asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I went to an alternate dimension once – one where duel spirits lived. But somehow, I don't think that we're in one of those at the moment."

"I've glimpsed something similar," added Yugi. "It was brief, but similar. But this whole place feels wrong, like it shouldn't even exist." He yawned.

Moments later, Shark followed suit, and leaned back against a log. "I can't keep my eyes open," he admitted. "If you guys don't mind, I'd like to catch some shut-eye."

"Sure, go ahead," said Jesse. He turned to Yugi. "Yugi, you get some rest too," he said. "I'll keep an eye out for any more dangerous spirits!" he said.

Yugi smiled. "All right, Jesse," he said, lying back. "Good watching."

_Yugi panted as he saw his field. He gasped as the Dark Magician was pulled from him, too the side of a man with white hair._

"_Now feel your own servants' wrath!" yelled Yami Bakura._

Yugi gasped as he sat up.

The fire had died down to a few embers. Shark was still snoring, but Jesse was gone.

"Jesse?" asked Yugi loudly. Shark stirred and opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Shark, rubbing his eyes.

"Jesse's gone," said Yugi, worried. Suddenly, there was a large explosion from behind them.

"Jesse!" yelled Yugi, snatching up his jacket and slinging it over his shoulders. Shark followed, sprinting behind Yugi.

They came to a glowing clearing, with small fires lit around the edges. Jesse lay on the ground in the centre of the clearing, groaning.

Hovering over him was the floating form of Z-one, the artificial god looking curiously at Jesse.

"This was necessary for your growth," he muttered, grabbing the unconscious teen and vanishing.

"Stop!" yelled Yugi, but the two had already vanished.

Then there was a loud crash, and a sickly-pink skinned demon burst out of the undergrowth. She looked around before cursing as she saw the smouldering foliage. "No! My bait has been taken! That interfering fool!" She swiped at the air. "When I find out who was responsible for this, they will pay for taking away my bait for my dear, precious Jaden."

Yugi had heard enough, and stepped out of the bushes. "Who are you?" he asked.

The demon whipped her head round and smiled. "The legendary King of Games himself. My, am I honoured," she said, bowing. "I am Yubel."

"And what did you mean by bait?" asked Shark. "What do you want with Jesse?"

Yubel laughed. "Once I have Jesse, my dear Jaden will stop at nothing to save his friend. And then, I can punish them both for defying and discarding me. I can exhibit the same feelings that they did for me – nothing but pain and hurt!"

"That makes no sense!" protested Shark. "Why the heck would you do something like that?"

Yubel ignored him.

"Duel me!" called Yugi out of the blue. "If I win, you tell me what you're talking about!"

"And if I win, you get out of my way!" replied Yubel.

Yugi shifted his disk to duelling mode. He shuffled his deck, and drew five cards.

Yubel grinned, and a duel disk with a bat-mouthed graveyard grew out of her arm, a red light winking on it. She drew her own cards. "Let's duel!" cried Yubel, drawing her next card. She placed it into her hand and selected another card. "I summon Samsara Lotus in attack mode!" she called. A small, green skinned fairy appeared out of the ground, a pink lotus blooming on its head. (0/0)

_Why would she play a monster with zero attack points?_, wondered Yugi.

"Next I'll play two cards facedown, and end my turn," said Yubel, slotting the cards into the flesh of her disk.

"Then it's my move!" called Yugi, drawing. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" he called. A dark robed mage that was close-hooded and clutching a jewelled staff appeared. (1900/1700) "Now attack!" yelled Yugi, and the mage fired a blast of power at the plant, incinerating it.

Yubel groaned as her life points decreased to 2100, but smiled. "Now that attack activates my trap card, Sinister Seeds!" she cried. Her facedown card flipped up, and shot out four small brown seeds that disappeared into the earth, and then sprouted. "This trap allows me to summon Sinister Seed Tokens when I take damage – one for every 500 points of damage that I took."

Yugi frowned. "Fine then. If you have something ready to summon, I'll banish it!" He played a spell card. "I activate Card Destruction!" he called. "This sends all the cards in our hands to the graveyard, and then we draw replacements!"

They both discarded and drew, Yubel smiling. On the shoulder of Skilled Dark Magician, a glowing orb lit up.

"That orb there is a spell counter, but we'll go into that later," said Yugi. "Now I'll play one card facedown, and end my turn."

Yubel drew her card and chuckled.

Yugi glared at the malevolent spirit. _What's she up to?_, he thought.

Yubel placed a card onto her disk. "I tribute two tokens, so that I can summon Yubel!" she cried. The twin tokens vanished, and a doppelganger of the duel spirit split from Yubel, appearing between her and Yugi, with sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, and a third vertically placed eye. Her clothing was bizarre; one of her legs completely covered, the other mostly exposed. Her hair was strangely somewhat reminiscent of that of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, each contributing to one half, and she had blue lips and pointed teeth. (0/0)

"You summoned yourself?" asked Yugi in shock. _And it's another monster with zero attack points_, he thought.

"That's right," said Yubel. "Next I'll regain some energy with this, the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master!" She glowed as her life points rose to 3100.

Yugi frowned. "And now my magician gains another spell counter," he added. The other orb on its shoulder lit up.

"Next, I'll end my turn, and sacrifice my last token to keep my Yubel on the field," said Yubel. "Your move, little king," she said.

Yugi drew. "My turn!" he called. "Now, before I continue, tell me, Yubel," what would make you want to hurt Jaden and Jesse so much?"

"Weren't you listening?" snarled Yubel in frustration. "Jaden spurned me, and cast me aside. He found new friends, like that kid Jesse. He'd do anything to save him, so I'll be taking him and stringing him up in a trap!"

"And you believe that such hatred is the key to getting your own back?" asked Yugi. "I know Jaden would never mean to hurt you on purpose. Forgive him Yubel, and don't side with Zorc!"

"The only thing that Zorc has to do with this is giving me a chance to get my revenge!" screamed Yubel. "Now go! Make your move!"

Yugi sighed. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, and I draw two more cards," he said. He drew and smiled. "With a third spell card now played, my Skilled Dark Magician gains his final spell counter!" he called. The smallest orb in front of the mage lit up. "Now I sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to summon this monster from my deck! Go, Dark Magician!" bellowed Yugi, slapping the card into his duel disk.

Above him, the purple clad mage materialised waving his green staff. (2500/2100)

"Next, I'll summon Gamma, the Magnet Warrior!" yelled Yugi, and a plump pink winged robot appeared. (1500/1800)

"And I'll play my trap!" countered Yubel. "Battle Mania now forces all your monsters to attack me this turn!" she said.

"No, Yubel!" said Yugi. "Go, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" he called. "By paying 1000 life points, your trap card is stopped!" Battle Mania shattered. Yugi frowned. "You seemed so eager to have me attack, Yubel."

Yubel just snickered.

Yugi met her gaze, but she wasn't giving anything away. "I'll place two cards facedown, and end my turn," he said.

Yubel drew. "I summon Grinder Golem to your side of the field!" she called, and a massive golem with bladed shoulders appeared behind Yugi. (3000/300) Then, two miniature golems appeared in front of Yubel. "By giving you Grinder Golem, I get these two little Grinder Golem Tokens," explained Yubel. (0/0)

Yugi looked up at the massive golem. "Well, this is familiar," he remarked.

Yubel frowned. "I'll place these two facedowns, and give you your final chance, Pharaoh!" she said.

"Then I draw!" called Yugi. He placed his card into his hand. "Dark Magician, attack that token with Dark Magic Attack!" he yelled. But before the mage could raise his hand, Yubel waved her hand.

"I activate the trap card known as Staunch Defender!" she called. "Now you are only allowed to attack Yubel this turn!"

Dark Magicians glowed orange, and he threw a burst of magic at Yubel, causing the demon to scream.

"When you hurt me, my pain becomes your pain," groaned Yubel. "Yubel cannot be destroyed in battle, and all the damage I would take becomes yours!" Thorny vines whipped out of the ground and swiped at Yugi, and the King of Games screamed as his life points fell to 500.

"I sacrifice Gamma and Grinder Golem to summon Buster Blader," groaned Yugi weakly. The two monsters vanished, and a tall purple armoured knight with a giant sword rose up beside Yugi.

"And before my turn begins, I activate the spell card, Fires of Doomsday!" snarled Yubel, and the card rose up, causing two spectres of black fire to erupt from the ground. (0/0) Then she drew with a fiendish smile. "Now I sacrifice these two Doomsday tokens and my Grinder Golem token! At the offering of three fiends like itself, the Lord of Phantasms rises!" screamed Yubel.

Behind her, a massive blue and purple-skinned demon erupted out of the ground. It had a massive tail, mighty white claws on its powerful arms, translucent wings, and a monstrous head flanked by a blue crest. (4000/4000)

"What is that?" cried Yugi in shock. _It looks like Obelisk the Tormentor – but it can't be!_

_No way!_, thought Shark in shock. _That thing's huge!_

"Meet Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" cried Yubel. "This mighty creature is one of the three Sacred Beast cards – cards with the power to drain duel spirit energy!"

"And you can use them?" asked Yugi in shock. "Aren't you a duel spirit?"

"That's just how powerful I am, Pharaoh," said Yubel. "Now, Raviel, destroy his Buster Blader!" she cried, and the massive demon lunged, claws extended. "Shimmering Slash!"

Buster Blader tried to hold out, but it soon shattered under the attack.

Yubel grinned as Yugi disappeared behind a cloud of smoke, but then he emerged, unharmed, and accompanied by a group of brown furred fiends. "What?"

Yugi slid a card into his graveyard. "I discarded my Kuriboh so that all damage to me became zero!" he called.

Yubel cursed. "I end my turn. Since I don't have any spell or trap cards, I can summon Samsara Lotus from my graveyard, and then sacrifice it to keep Yubel in play," she said. A pink lotus bloomed and shattered under Yubel.

Yugi drew. "This is the last turn, Yubel!" he said. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Buster Blader!" he called. "Then I activate the spell card, Exile of the Wicked!" he called. "With this card, all fiends on the field are destroyed!"

Yubel cried out as her doppelganger and Raviel both shattered, leaving her wide open. She grinned to herself. _I'll let this fool win – for now. I was never going to keep my word anyway, and I know there are oh so many people wanting a chance to bring down the King of Games._

"Attack directly!" cried Yugi, and Dark Magician launched a blast of magic, dropping Yubel to 600 life points, and Buster Blader finished her off. "Now leave!" roared Yugi.

Yubel stood up and grinned. "Do you really think you've accomplished something?" she asked. "I told you what you wanted to know." She chuckled as she faded away.

"Is she gone?" asked Shark. "For good, I mean."

"I don't think so," said Yugi. "Just promise that you won't walk off in the middle of the night like Jesse must have."

"I'm not that stupid," said Shark flippantly.

**Holy mother of frig! That seemed way harder to write than it should have been.**

**So, I'll do the storylines like Dissidia does them – four or five chapters for each hero. So some bits will probably be repeated.**


	3. The King vs the Fortune Ladies

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia**

**Following his rival, Yusei Fudo, and Seto Kaiba, Jack Atlas is soon separated from them in the massive desert that the heroes have been deposited in him.**

**Though he doesn't show it, Jack is worried. Up until now, he has always been fighting to prove that he is the best, the strongest. As a Signer of the mighty Crimson Dragon, his duties soon turned to saving the world from the evils that pursed its destruction. **

**What proof can there possibly be of a quest for power? . . . **

_Destiny Draw 32-I_

Jack Atlas spat out another mouthful of sand. The thought of concentrating enough to find proof of why he fought was hard enough without all this blasted sand.

It was _everywhere_. The ground, his pockets, his hair, even the sky, since the winds had picked up and began whipped it around him. Jack had been forced to don his helmet to prevent it getting in his eyes.

Open your mouth to shout for you allies, however, and it quickly filled up with sand.

Jack wished he'd been wearing his Turbo Duel suit rather than his casual wear . . . if anything that Jack Atlas wore could be called casual. Instead, the sand was slowly making its way up his sleeves.

Jack stopped and shook himself, trying to get the sand out of his coat. He felt like screaming. _If only I had my Duel Runner!_, he thought angrily. _It'd be faster than walking. Okay, sure, it probably wouldn't work in this storm, but still . . ._

The he smacked himself over the head. He knew the answer.

He searched his cards, and pulled out the Red Dragon Archfiend, holding it up. His arm began to glow, the wing mark of the Crimson Dragon shining through his coat sleeve, and above him, the scarlet and black skinned dragon that was the Red Dragon Archfiend appeared above him, refraining from roaring in the sandstorm.

Jack smiled. "Alright, my very soul!" he called. "Let's get the heck outta this desert."

Jack's dragon nodded, swooped in, and grabbed the Signer with its clawed hands, before lifting off.

. .

In the distance, six figures watched as the dragon's shadow approached them.

The tallest, shrouded in an orange aura, smiled. "Ladies, I do believe that we have a guest approaching," she remarked.

Another woman that was shrouded in a purple aura gave the shadows a look before replying.

"Send in the elemental lizards," she said. "Let's see how he handles a welcoming gift."

. .

Jack smiled as the sand began to fade and he reached a more barren wasteland. It looked unhealthy, and completely unable to support life.

Still, he'd prefer that to all of that sand.

He signalled to his Dragon to lower to the ground, and the Red Dragon Archfiend hovered over the ground, dropping the Signer off before vanishing into its card.

Jack began walking, continuing on for a few minutes, before a massive earthquake shook under his feet, dislodging him.

"What was that?" he asked, getting back up.

Then a tornado swept towards him, and he dodged just in time. The twister twirled past him and then it dissipated.

Before he could ask again, water began to well out of the ground, and a wave of pure water cascaded towards the Signer.

Jack couldn't dodge that one, and soon he was sitting on the earth, drenched.

Then there was a blast of heat and flame, and he covered his face as fire surrounded him (handily drying his clothes while it was scorching his face).

When he took his hands away from his face, he was blinded by a flash of light, and then saw streaks as the light was quickly replaced by darkness.

Thoroughly annoyed, Jack got to his feet and shouted "Come out and face me you cowards, I don't have all day!"

Heeding his words, six forms appeared as the darkness faded away. One seemed to be made of air, another of fire, a third of stone, a pitch black snake, a tortoise composed of pure light, and an eight legged crawling lizard. All were reptiles, and all were familiar.

"Duel Monsters?" asked Jack in surprise. "What is this nonsense!? You dare to challenge _me_?"

He raised a card. "Alright, meet my Power Giant!" he called, and a giant made entirely out of gemstones appeared. "You think I don't know how you things work?" he commented. "Power Giant, take out Raging Earth, then Silent Abyss!"

The giant charged for the serpent and the stone lizard, and swatted both of them, but the serpent thrashed out in its death throes, unleashing a wave that cascaded over the Power Giant.

Jack called on another monster. "Strong Wind Dragon," he yelled, and a powerful blue skinned dragon appeared. "Show the Destruction Cyclone what a _real _wind feels like, and likewise to that Radiant Spirit!"

The dragon breathed a column of flame at the cyclone reptile, turning it to glass, but when it roasted the glowing tortoise, it was burned to ashes quite quickly.

"Now, Crimson Blader!" added Jack.

A thin, red armoured warrior in a sable cape appeared overhead, clutching twin swords. "Slay the flames of Firestorm Prominence!"

The warrior twirled, and sliced through the lizard shaped firestorm.

"Now Umbral Soul, prepare to meet my soul! Red Dragon Archfiend, arise!"

With a roar, the giant black and red dragon appeared behind Jack.

"Absolute Powerforce!" roared Jack.

Flames surrounded the dragons mighty arm, and it extended its arm forward in a mighty blow that melted the multi-legged monster within seconds.

Jack stood before his two monsters, grinning. "Child's play," he said confidently. "Anything else?"

A flame-laced hurricane whipped out of the clouds.

"I just had to ask," muttered Jack. "Absolute Powerforce!" he yelled, and Red Dragon Archfiend, fists glowing with its own flames, struck the tornado against its axis, and began to fly quickly around it, eventually cancelling the tornado out.

"Alright," muttered Jack. He waved his arm, and both of his monsters disappeared.

He walked away, towards a splash of colour in the distance. The hours passed with little to speak of, and the patch of light blue grew bigger on the horizon.

And just as the Signer reached the snowfields, a group of very familiar thorns speared out of the ground. Only quick reflexes, honed from his skill at Turbo Duels, allowed Jack to dodge the thorns, ending up with him standing on his toes above one particularly long spike. He teetered for a few seconds, and toppled forward.

Pained cries echoed over the area for about five minutes afterwards.

Jack gritted his teeth as he yanked the last thorn out of his butt. He lay back on the snow, the cold soothing his injuries.

That was how he saw another tornado spurting towards him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he cried, dodging the blast as it vaporized the snow.

Six forms drifted down from the sky, hovering above the ground. Jack frowned at the familiar forms – the Fortune Ladies, the monsters that had been used by Carly as a Dark Signer.

"Look what we have here, ladies," remarked a woman in an orange dress – Fortune Lady Earth. "We remember you."

"Some of us do," muttered a woman in red. Another woman in yellow nodded in agreement – Fortune Ladies Fire and Light – the two monsters that Carly _hadn't _used against Jack.

"And what do you want?" asked Jack angrily. "You lot have already messed with my life once already. Not to mention the part you played in what you did to Carly…" he said, voice trailing off.

"Did we hit a nerve?" asked Fortune Lady Dark, robed in purple.

Jack lost it. He held up a card. "Red Dragon Archfiend!" he yelled. "Come forth!"

For the third time that day, the black and red dragon curved out of the sky.

The Fortune Ladies all smiled.

"Meet its antithesis!" declared Fortune Lady Dark. All six Ladies brought their staffs together. They began to chant, and lightning erupted out of the ground.

Before the Signer's startled eyes, a scarlet and black dragon materialized before him. It had a broad mouth, demonic horns, and powerful limbs.

"R-Red Dragon Archfiend?" asked Jack in shock.

_No_, he thought. There were markings on its chest – markings that resembled his own Mark of the Dragon.

"We searched the dimensions and found this monster!" laughed Dark. "Enma Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Jack gritted his teeth. "Get him, Red Dragon Archfiend!" he yelled. "Absolute Powerforce!"

"Go, Enma Red Dragon Archfiend!" called Fortune Lady Wind. "Crimson Crisis!"

The new dragon roared, and flames surrounded it.

Flames also surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend, and it roared as it disintegrated.

Jack gasped. _That wasn't an attack!_, he thought in shock. _But it took out Red Dragon Archfiend in a single strike!_

Thinking quickly, he held up another card. "Battle Fader!" he yelled. "Shield me!"

A fiend that seemed like a clock appeared and swung its pendulum. Sonic waves radiated out, briefly halting the attack of Enma Red Dragon Archfiend.

The dragon charged again, flames surrounding its fist. It swung and shattered Battle Fader with a single punch.

Jack dived out of the way, and held up two more cards. "Dark Resonator! Clock Resonator!" he called. "Come forth!"

Two near identical fiends appeared, holding a tuning fork and a gong hammer. They blocked the dragons attacks, each blocking a punch.

While the two Resonators kept Enma Red Dragon Archfiend busy, Jack crouched behind an ice-covered boulder. _What did that thing do_?,he thought. _Whatever it did, I can take it down!_

He heard Dark Resonator shatter, and quickly slid out two cards. "Descending Lost Star!" he called. "Revive my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The dragon appeared again, but it was weak and pained.

"And now for Force Resonator!" said Jack. Another Resonator appeared, this one in blue robes.

Jack jumped out from behind hiding, and he clenched his fist. "Look at me now!" he yelled to the Fortune Ladies. "You didn't know this when I fought you the last time!" A red glow surrounded him and his eyes glowed red, his Wings Mark shining. "Look upon my Blazing Soul!" he yelled.

Clock Resonator and Force Resonator became five flaming rings that surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend. A blast of light blinded the Fortune Ladies as flame surrounded the area, and a gigantic scarlet-armoured dragon appeared, similar to Red Dragon Archfiend, but with skin covered horns, thinner jaws, and four wings. Spikes lined its massive body.

"The power of the King and the Crimson Immortal combine to make Red Nova Dragon!" yelled Jack proudly. "Get that false dragon!" he yelled. "Blazing Soul Strike!"

Flame surrounded Red Nova Dragon, and it flew towards Enma Red Dragon Archfiend, punching a hole clean through it.

The Fortune Ladies screamed, and they readied themselves for battle.

Red Nova Dragon flew over them, dodging the attacks from the spellcasters.

Earth and Water hit it with a combined burst of wet thorns, puncturing its wing and knocking it from the sky. Dark and Light fired, and the embodiment of the Crimson Immortal's power twisted aside as it fell, pulling up before it could hit the ground.

Behind them Jack held up a card with a grin. "Oh ladies!" he called.

The Fortune Ladies swivelled around, and all paled (a neat feat as they were all bone white to begin with.)

"Let's take this card for a spin!" laughed Jack. "Enma Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The darker version of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared with a roar.

"They're all attacking!" warned Jack. "So you can take them out with Crimson Crisis!"

Flames surrounded the dragon, and then the Fortune Ladies, and consumed them.

Jack smiled, and both Enma Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Nova Dragon roared before disappearing. "Well…that was some good therapy," he said. He slid his cards into his deck, including Enma Red Dragon Archfiend, and walked into the snowstorm, pulling his coat around him.

. .

Two figures watched from up above on the cliff.

"Hmm," remarked the green haired figure of Dartz. "So, Mister Atlas is strong indeed."

"And he uses monsters of darkness as well," remarked the feral faced Sartorius with distaste. "So…crude," he said.

"What are you two scheming?" asked a deep, angry voice.

The two possessed humans turned around to see the colossal form of Aporia walking towards them. "Z-One has asked me to take care of Atlas, not you," he said angrily. "Neither of you are going to use him for whatever you're planning."

"I'm shocked," said Sartorius in mock horror.

"And if we are?" asked Dartz coolly. "You have neither the resolve, nor the power to stop me."

Aporia gritted his teeth. "I fight for a just cause," he warned them. "You fight for total destruction."

"You fight to avert a future that was caused by humanity's darkness," said Dartz. "I will make the world a paradise by ridding it of that darkness."

"Stay away from Atlas," snarled Aporia. "Or I _will _show you true despair."

**Okay, I just found that this has **_**another **_**favourite. Therefore, I have absolutely no excuse not to do another chapter for this. To everyone that has favourited this, I'm so, so sorry. But with the villains being revealed, I can work on this again.**

**With Vector looking set to be one of the main villains of ZEXAL II, and still no idea what monsters he will use (though they'll be nice for me, if Misael and Alit are anything to go buy), the villains in this fic may change. He might even replace Faker.**

**When I read the info about Vector, it failed to mention how epic a villain he was. As soon as I watched episode 94 I was hooked. You thought Vetrix, Faker, even Yami Marik were insane? Vector takes things to a **_**whole **_**new level. I still keep an eye on Dark Mist for now though (Nightshroud, Yami Bakura, anyone?) Episode 89 was a very good one (hell, **_**any**_** episode that has Dark Mist is good.)**

**While there was such a battle last chapter, "Ka Battles" will be a large part of this fic. Rather than have all the characters stories one at a time, I'll instead do a continuous story with an equal amount of chapters for each character (the Destiny Odyssey equivalent for this fic). After that, well heh-heh, that'd be spoiling things now, wouldn't it?**


	4. Original Holder vs Fighter

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia**

**Accompanying a large group of heroes, young Yuma Tsukumo feels the need to prove his and Astrals skills to the rest of the group that he travels with. **

**And his proof? He has always fought to be the best. He has fought to reclaim the Number cards that have made up Astral's memories. Theoretically, his proof is a wayward Number card. But which? There are several being used by those from his era. **

_Destiny Draw 41-I_

"Go, Number 39: Utopia!" yelled Yuma Tsukumo. "Take out that fiend with Rising Sun Slash!"

The white and yellow armoured Number raised its blade and cleaved through a Scarr, Scout of Dark World.

"_Good work, Yuma,"_ said Astral from beside him. _"With this strike, you have cut their numbers down significantly."_

Yuma shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he remarked. "That – thing just keeps on coming back!" he yelled, pointing at the massive dragon fiend resting on a black precipice.

"_Yes,"_ remarked Astral. _"Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. A difficult monster to get rid of. And none of us have the monsters to take it down."_

Just as he said this, Crow's Blackwing Armour Master lunged for Grapha. A pair of Gren, Tactician of Dark Worlds dived in the way, and the birdlike humanoid shattered them with twin kicks.

"_Blackwing Armour Master is the best way to defeat Grapha for good, but the Armed Dragon Level Seven can also make short work of it,"_ observed Astral. "We must focus our efforts into protecting them.

"All right, get 'em, Red-Eyes!" cheered Joey Wheeler.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon launched a fireball at a Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World, blasting it to pieces.

At this, Grapha picked himself from the precipice and launched a blast of purple energy at Red-Eyes.

Yuma opened his mouth to order Utopia to defend Joey, but Jaden Yuki and Elemental HERO Neos were already there, Neos generating a spherical barrier of energy to protect the blonde duelist.

A gaping mouthed figure laughed at Jaden as he struggled. "That's it, struggle! Writhe, and squirm, and shout!" He cackled again before continuing. "Come back to us, Supreme King!"

Jaden's eyes glowed golden, and he gritted his teeth.

"I don't think so!" yelled a nasal voice. "Take that pile of bones out of the way! Go, Armed Dragon Level Seven!"

Chazz Princeton's mighty dragon reared up, and unleashed a rain of blades at the Dark World monsters, scything through Bronn, Mad King of Dark World first. Reign-Beaux remained standing, but the large dragon threw a sphere of energy at it, and it shattered.

Chazz sneered at Grapha. "Why don't you get down here and fight us yourself, my lord?" he asked sarcastically.

"Hang on Chazz, that isn't the best idea!" yelped Yuma.

"_I concur, that is an unwise strategy,"_ agreed Astral. _"Unless…"_

A group of Dark World fiends attacked Chazz, and the Armed Dragon Level Seven unleashed another rain of blades, cutting through a large portion of the fiends. "You want some more?" yelled Chazz, looking for something else to attack.

Grapha seized its chance, and dived for Chazz. The Pro duelist turned in surprise, raised his arms to shield himself – and then he smiled as Crow's Blackwing Armour Master dived in front of Grapha and plunged a wedge into its chest, cracking the dragon fiend's skin.

Grapha bellowed in pain and winged away as Crow cheered. "Hey, good one Princeton!" he called.

"I told you, it's 'The Chazz'!" replied Chazz.

"Yeah, okay, thunder boy," replied Crow. "Oi, Armour Master! Give old Red-Eyes a hand, would you?!"

The Blackwing threw a brutal punch at another Goldd, cracking its spine as it lunged for Joey's Red-Eyes.

"Hey Chazz!" yelled Joey. "You mind taking all the small fry out so that we can finish the Dragon Lord off?"

"It would be my pleasure," replied Chazz. "Get 'em, Armed Dragon!" he yelled.

Armed Dragon Level Seven's chest glowed, and another rain of blades blasted forth.

This time, only Grapha was spared from the assault, and one after the other, Dark World fiends were shattered. A few escaped, only to be picked off by Neos as it dealt swift, precise punches to them.

Grapha, exposed and alone, roared in anger, stretching his weakened wings as he hung onto the precipice.

Yuma seized his chance as Crow's Armour Master moved in. "Okay, Utopia! Take out Grapha after Armour Master rips out that wedge! Rising Sun Slash!"

The Number moved in perfect time with the Blackwing, and as soon as the wedge left Grapha's armour – leaving the Dragon Lord gasping for breath, Utopia's sword cleaved through the Dark World's Dragon Lord. With a final roar of pain, Grapha shattered.

"Alright!" cheered Jaden, jumping high in the air as Neos disappeared, nodding at Utopia. The Number returned the gesture, and vanished in turn as Yuma leapt high – too high – and came back down falling flat on his face.

Even Chazz burst out laughing at that, and Astral looked away in embarrassment as Yuma picked himself up with a moan of pain.

"All right, who's next?" asked Joey confidently.

"Don't ask!" snapped Chazz. "You know what kind of trouble that invites!"

"Hey, lighten up, thunder boy," commented Crow as he helped Yuma up. "Besides, since we just fought for our lives, why not have a duel between two of us? It'd really lighten up the mood."

"So, Chazz won't be dueling?" asked Jaden, perplexed.

Crow restrained Chazz before he could start yelled. "Hey, hold your horses there, thunder boy, he's right."

"Stop calling me thunder boy!" snapped Chazz. "Alright, fine. If The Chazz doesn't get to duel, then maybe he should get to pick the duelists!"

"_That's right!"_ declared the spirit of Ojama Black, appearing beside Chazz.

"_What the boss says, goes!"_ agreed Ojama Green.

"_That's why we love ya, boss!"_ chimed in Ojama Yellow.

"How do you live with three of these guys?" asked Yuma, who had had difficulty living with Astral initially.

"Practice," said Chazz. "Anyway, I nominate Wheeler and Tsukumo for the duel!"

"Whaaaa?! Me?" asked Yuma.

"_I do not see another Tsukumo in the area,"_ observed Astral.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" snapped Yuma.

"All right, then!" said Joey cheerfully. "Let's do this thing!" He switched on his duel disk, and the twin blades joined and swivelled into the arm plate.

"Duel Disk go!" called Yuma, throwing his D-Pad into the air. He put on the belt portion of the disk, and caught the D-Pad and attached it to his wrist. The card zones shot out and flipped up.

"Now that's cool!" commented Joey as he watched.

"_Yuma, you will not need your Duel Gazer in this environment,"_ advised Astral, floating next to Yuma. _"Already, you and the others have summoned monsters without need of any dueling equipment."_

"Gotcha!" said Yuma, fighting the urge to don his Duel Gazer. "All right Joey, I'm feeling the flow!"

"Then let's duel!" called Joey, and the duelists drew their five cards.

"I'll kick things off with my Panther Warrior!" declared Joey, placing the card into his disk. A purple furred humanoid panther in green and yellow armour appeared, clutching a sword and shield. (2000/1200)

"Two-thousand points already?" asked Yuma.

"_Fortunately, his Panther Warrior cannot declare an attack unless he releases one of his own monsters,"_ Astral reassured Yuma.

"Release?" asked Jaden. "What's that mean?"

"It's just a fancy way of saying, 'tribute' or 'sacrifice'," explained Crow, who was watching the duel eagerly. "Just say what you normally would."

"Then I'll play this card facedown on the field!" called Joey. "And that's gonna end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" called Yuma, drawing eagerly. His slightly over-the-top draw caught everyone else off guard, but they decided not to mention it.

"I'm summoning Bull Blader to the field in attack mode!" called Yuma. (1600/1700) A red armoured figure with a black, bull-like head and large horns appeared, holding a sword.

"Bull Blader, attack Panther Warrior!" called Yuma.

"Oh great," remarked Chazz. "This kid's young, _and_ he's an idiot."

"Hey, he got chosen for a reason, Chazz," pointed out Jaden.

"Yeah, you're hardly one to talk!" teased Crow.

Chazz flushed, and turned back to the duel.

"Sorry Yuma, but your Bull Blader's gonna be toast against Panther Warrior," said Joey.

"I don't think so!" called Yuma. "Cause thanks to Bull Blader's special ability, I can prevent any extra damage from a battle with Bull Blader, and destroy the monster that it battles!"

"Say, what?" protested Joey. Both monsters slashed through each other, and then they shattered into gold dust.

"Yeah!" cheered Yuma. "I place a card face down and end my turn!"

Joey grinned at Yuma. "Nice play, but now it's my move, and I'll see what I can get!" he said, drawing. "Aww, sweet! I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" he called. A blonde haired, grim faced warrior in blued scale armour appeared, holding a sword in each hand. (1200/700)

"And because he was summoned, his special ability allows me to summon another warrior to my field, and I'll pick my Battle Warrior!" added Joey. A blue-skinned man in a close-fitting wrestling armour appeared, fists levelled. (700/1000)

"Why does he have that card?" wondered Crow.

"Hey, don't judge!" said Joey. "This guy got me out of a huge scrape once before!" He pointed at Yuma. "And since you're wide open, I'll have Marauding Captain and Battle Warrior attack you directly!"

The two warriors charged, their attacks sending Yuma flying and dropping him to 2100 life points.

"Ahhhhhh!" cried Yuma, clutching his chest in pain.

"Hey, you alright, Yuma?" asked Joey in concern.

"Don't worry!" replied Yuma, picking himself up. "It's nothing serious!"

"What are you on about?" asked Joey. "Those impacts were real! This is dangerous!"

"Like I said, don't worry," replied Yuma bravely. "Just regulate your attacks and we'll be fine."

"Chill out, you don't need to prove anything, it's cool!" protested Jaden.

"Just let me have a fun duel!" yelled Yuma. "I'm up against Joey Wheeler! It's one of every young duelist's dreams!"

Joey smiled. "You want me, you got me," he said. "It's your turn, Yuma!"

"I draw!" called Yuma. "I summon, Zubaba Knight!" he called. A gold armoured, scarlet caped knight appeared; clutching two serrated swords, and cried "Zuba-ba KNIGHT!" (1600/900)

"Zubaba Knight, attack Battle Warrior!" called Yuma. The knight charged, but Marauding Captain leapt in front of Battle Warrior, and took the hit. "Wait, what just happened?" asked Yuma as Joey's life points decreased to 3600.

"My Captain's got another special ability!" said Joey proudly. "He's the only warrior that you're allowed to attack!"

Yuma frowned. "Okay then, I'll play one card facedown, and end my turn." He slotted the card into the slot on his D-Pad, and the backed hologram appeared in a flash of yellow squares.

Joey drew, and smiled. "I sacrifice my Battle Warrior to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!" he called. An alligator-like monster appeared, partially shrouded by red armour. (2500/1600) "Now my Cyber-Tech Alligator attacks your Zubaba Knight!" he declared. The cyborg charged, and Yuma touched the card on his D-Pad. "I play the trap card, Half Unbreak!" he called. "With this trap, not only can Zubaba Knight not be destroyed in battle for the rest of the turn, but the damage I would take is halved!" He shielded himself as his life points decreased to 1650, and the shockwave sent him flying.

"Awww, c'mon!" protested Joey. "Ah well, I guess I'll end my turn there."

Yuma picked himself up. "Astral! You okay?"

"_Do not worry, Yuma, I am fine,"_ replied Astral. _"This duel is having no adverse side effects."_

"Sweet!" cheered Yuma. "Aw man, this is so cool!"

Everyone, except for Chazz, laughed nervously.

"It's my turn! I draw!" called Yuma, drawing his card. "I summon Ganbara Knight!" he called. An armoured knight with a shield attached to each arm dropped to the field out of the sky. (0/1800) "Not only that, but when I summon a warrior-type monster, my Copy Knight trap card can become a monster of the same level!" Yuma's trap card spawned a shadowed Ganbara Knight. (0/0)

"So you got two weak monsters," commented Joey. "Big deal. They can't stand up to my Cyber-Tech Alligator!"

"Then how about I overlay my level four warrior-type Ganbara Knight and Copy Knight?!" called Yuma. Both monsters became glowing yellow spheres, and twisted into the sky, trailing energy.

"Overlay?" asked Crow.

"What the heck?" asked Joey. "What's 'overlay' mean?"

"It means that I can stack two or more cards of the same level on top of each other, and use them to build an overlay network for an xyz summon!" declared Yuma. A red spiral portal twisted open at his feet, and the two orbs flew into it, and it twisted shut.

"Xyz summon?" asked Crow. "Another summon from the extra deck?"

"Now I summon Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" declared Yuma.

A red, gold and black armoured warrior appeared, with a golden cross projecting from his helmet, and clutching the hilt of his sheathed sword. (2000/2000)

"Nice warrior!" commented Joey appreciatively. "But his attack points are still lower than my Alligator's!"

"Oh, really?" asked Yuma. He pointed at Excalibur. "You see those orbs floating around my xyz monster? They're called overlay units, one for each monster used to summon it. And xyz monsters can use overlay units to activate their special abilities!"

"Like what?" asked Joey suspiciously.

"Well, Excalibur, for example, can use two overlay units to double his attack points until the end of your next turn!" called Yuma. The two orbs of yellow light flew into Excalibur's sword as he drew it, doubling his attack points to 4000.

"Four thousand attack points?!" cried Joey.

"Go, Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" cried Yuma. Attack his Cyber-Tech Alligator with Shock Sword Slash!"

Excalibur heaved its large sword and brought it down on Cyber-Tech Alligator, splitting the cyborg in two. Joey yelped in pain as the backlash whipped across his torso, blowing his jean jacket in the breeze.His life points dropped to 2100 from the damage.

"And now, Zubaba Knight can attack you directly!" added Yuma.

Zubaba Knight charged, but Joey quickly touched a button on his disk. "I reveal my facedown card, Scapegoat!" he called. "Now you've gotta get through these little guys to get to my life points!"

The spell card spat out four small sheep tokens, one blue, one pink, one orange, and one red. Zubaba Knight sliced the yellow one in half.

"Aw man!" protested Yuma. "I guess I'll just play one card facedown and end my turn." He slid the card into the zone on his D-Pad, and yellow squares formed the card image.

"It's my turn then!" said Joey. "This is fun, Yuma. You're one tough duelist!"

Yuma grinned. "Hey, thanks!" he said.

"Too bad it'll be over soon!" commented Joey. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!" A dark red egg appeared in front of him, and the top shattered, revealing a small dragon hatching. (800/500)

"Hah! That monster won't help you!" laughed Yuma.

"_Unfortunately, I must disagree,"_ stated Astral.

"His special ability might, though!" replied Joey. "I can sacrifice him to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

The hatching vanished, and in its place appeared a black, saurian dragon, with fierce red eyes and spikes protruding over its limber frame. (2400/2000)

"But seeing as he can't take on Excalibur this turn, I'll just play one card facedown and end my turn," said Joey. Excalibur's attack points returned to normal.

"My turn! I draw!" called Yuma happily. _This is sweet! Red-Eyes Black Dragon? Yeah!,_ he thought. Even in his time, the monster was well known and respected. "First I summon, Achacha Archer!" called Yuma. An archer with steel plate armour covering his forearms, face and calves appeared, flame patterns etched into them, and wearing close fitting yellow clothes. An orange feather protruded from his head, the same colour as the feathers of the arrows in his quiver.

"Ah-cha-cha!" he yelled. (1200/600)

"When I summon Achacha Archer, he deals you five-hundred points of damage!" explained Yuma. The archer drew an arrow from his quiver and lit it on fire, and then fired. The arrow plunged into Joey's chest, dropping his life points to 1600.

"Hey, their life points are almost equal," observed Crow, "Looks like this kid's got what it takes."

"Good shot, but it's gonna take more than that to take me down!" said Joey proudly.

"Well, how about I overlay my level three Achacha Archer and Zubaba Knight?" asked Yuma.

"Again?" protested Joey.

"Yep!" called Yuma. The two monsters turned into orbs of energy – orange and red, and twisted into the sky. "I use these two monsters to build an overlay network!" called Yuma. A galaxy spiral portal opened, and the two orbs of light spiralled into it. The portal closed, releasing a blast of light.

"Now I xyz summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" called Yuma.

A yellow number flashed in the air before everyone: 17. Then, a pillar with a crocodile scaled serpentine body wrapped around it appeared, with six scythe-like projections emerging from the top. The coils parted at a point to reveal a large red eye, and then they began to unravel. Wing membranes sprouted from the scythes, and the long body uncoiled into a six winged dragon, with six scythes for limbs, and a monstrous head, a long fin emerging from the back, and five spikes surrounding its red eyes. On one of its horns was a yellow 17, and two blue orbs floated around it. (2000/0)

"Number?" asked Jaden. "What the heck is a Number?"

"He called his other monster a Number as well," said Chazz. "And I know that that mad scientist dude had a monster with a Number on it as well." The professional duelist fell silent, thinking to himself.

Joey looked at Yuma's new dragon. "Nice dragon," he admitted. "Only problem is, he's a few attack points short."

"Not if I use his special ability!" retorted Yuma. "By using one overlay unit, Leviathan Dragon gains five-hundred attack points!" Leviathan Dragon snapped up one of the blue orbs in its jaws, and glowed as its attack points rose to 2500.

"What?!" yelled Joey.

"Go, Leviathan Dragon!" called Yuma. "Attack his Red-Eyes with Shark Stream Blast!"

Leviathan Dragon fired a blast of dark blue lightning at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Joey reacted quickly.

"I play the trap card, Metalmorph!" he called. "This card gives my Red-Eyes an extra three-hundred attack and defense points, transforming him into the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" Silver armour covered the Red-Eyes, and it roared as its attack points increased to 2700, and its defense points increased to 2300. The blast from Leviathan Dragon glanced off Red-Eyes' new armour, and it growled at its enemies.

"Counterattack, Red-Eyes!" called Joey. "Flash Flare Blast!" The Red-Eyes fired a ball of black and red electricity at Leviathan Dragon, knocking the Number back.

"Hey," said Joey as Yuma's life points decreased to 1450. "How come your monster didn't get destroyed?"

Yuma grinned. "Because only a Number monster can destroy a Number monster!"

"What?!" yelled Joey. "C'mon! That's just too powerful!"

"And you said that one of the bad guys has one?" Crow asked Chazz.

"Him, and least another one," replied Chazz. "They must be from Yuma's time."

"Next I'll destroy a Sheep Token with Excalibur!" added Yuma. Excalibur raised its sword and sliced through the blue sheep. "I end my turn," said Yuma.

Joey drew. _Sheesh. An invincible monster? C'mon!_, he thought. Then he took notice of Yuma's field. _Heh-hee-hee!,_ he chuckled to himself.

Astral noticed his grin. _Curious. He appears to be pleased at the situation. _The spirit looked the field over, and then realised what Joey was laughing at.

"I play the spell card, Dragon's Nails!" called Joey. "This gives my Red-Eyes a 600 point boost in attack points!"

Silver claws appeared on the hands of Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, increasing its attack points to 3300.

"Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, attack his Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" called Joey.

Red-Eyes launched a Flash Flare Blast, and its attack points rose to 4300.

"What, but, how did your monster just gain even more attack points!?" yelped Yuma.

"Cause when a monster powered up with Metalmorph attacks, it gains half the attack points of the monster it's battling!" said Joey.

Yuma swallowed. "I play the trap card, Impenetrable Attack!" he called. "With this card I can reduce the damage I take to zero this turn!" He crossed his arms and shielded himself from the backlash as Excalibur was dissolved into dust.

"Ah, c'mon!" groaned Joey. "I had him right there!" He slid a card into his disk. "I place one card facedown and end my turn, I guess."

Yuma drew. _Sweet!_ "I summon Gagaga Magician!" he called. (1500/1000)

Appearing on the field was a black and orange clothed magician not unlike Yugi's Dark Magician. Its face was covered by a scarf, and white haired obscured one of its eyes. Chains hung around it its body, and it had a belt with eight dots on it, four of which were glowing.

"And now that I've summoned a level four monster, I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand!" added Yuma. A shadow in the shape of a lizard crawled across the ground, and its two red eyes rose up as it squeaked. (1100/1500).

"Two more level four monsters," remarked Crow. "He's gonna do it again..."

"Now I overlay my level four Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage!" called Yuma. Both monsters turned into purple orbs, and spiralled through the air.

"Again?" protested Joey. "No way!"

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, for an xyz summon!" cheered Yuma as a galaxy spiral portal twisted open, and the orbs flew into it. It twisted shut. "Come on out, Number 39: Utopia!" called Yuma, holding up the card.

A strange white pillar with wing like structures surrounding a blue core appeared, then it began to unfold. A white and gold warrior appeared, with glider-like wings, the core in its chest, and a head similar in shape to that of Yuma. Two swords were strapped to its belt, and its left wing joint was emblazoned with a red number 39.

"His ace monster!" commented Jaden. "Sweet!"

"Lemme guess," commented Joey. "It's got some ability to increase its attack points, right?" he said.

"Nope!" replied Yuma.

Joey frowned. "So...why'd you summon it?" he asked.

"Go, Utopia!" called Yuma. "Attack his Red-Eyes!" Utopia drew on of its swords, and brought it up, ready to strike.

Joey laughed. "Thanks. Now my Red-Eyes can counterattack and destroy that monster! Flash Flare Blast!" Red-Eyes fired a ball of black and red energy.

"I activate the effect of Utopia!" called Yuma. "By using one overlay unit, I can negate an attack!"

One of the yellow orbs floating around Utopia disappeared into its chest, and it swung its wings around, forming one into a shield that dispelled the blast of the Red-Eyes.

"What was the point of that?" asked Joey. _Course, the way this duel's been goin', there's gotta be a point._

"Now I play the quick-play spell, Double or Nothing!"called Yuma. "When the attack of my monster is negated, this card doubles its attack points and allows it to attack again!"

"It what?!" yelped everyone present.

"Now go, Utopia!" yelled Yuma. The Number drew its other sword, and they glowed with light, as its attack points rose to 5000. "Attack, with Rising Sun Slash!"

"I activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly!" cried Joey. "This gives my Red-Eyes an extra seven hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes roared as its attack points rose to 4000.

Utopia swung both blades, carving through the dragon, and shattering it.

"No, Red-Eyes!" cried Joey. His life points were decreased to 600, and he was flung backwards.

"And I'm not finished yet!" added Yuma. "I attack one of your Scapegoats with my Leviathan Dragon!" The marine dragon raised its jaws and let loose a stream of energy, blasting the pink sheep to pieces.

"That's the end of my turn!" said Yuma proudly.

"My turn," said Joey grimly. "Alright, I play the spell card, Roll of Fate. First I roll a dice, and then I draw cards equal to the die result. Then, I remove the same number of cards from the top of my deck and exclude them from play."

"Y' mean banish them?" asked Yuma.

"Banish?" asked everyone else.

"_Banished is another term describing cards that have been removed from play," _explained Astral to the group.

"Yeah, okay," said Joey. "That." A large dice appeared, and rolled, coming up as a three. Joey drew three cards, and then slipped the top three from his deck into his pocket.

"Now I'm gonna go with the riskiest move I can think of," said Joey. "I summon my Time Wizard!"

An incredibly strange monster appeared on the field. It was a red clock, with eyes between the hands, and holding a staff with six symbols, two red boxes and four skulls. A cape sat on its...shoulders.

"Time Wizard?" asked Yuma.

"Uh-oh," commented Crow. "This is gonna be messy." He'd had personal experience against a Time Wizard before.

"I can spin the clock on Time Wizard," explained Joey. "If I hit a time machine, then boom! All of your monsters will get destroyed! But if it lands on a skull, then all of my monsters bite the dust, and half their attack points come outta my life points!"

"Ah! For real?!" cried Yuma.

"Time Roulette, go!" called Joey. The needle on the Time Wizard's staff began to spin, and everyone watched, breathless, as it stopped – and it hit the red time machine.

"Oh no!" cried Yuma.

"_Time Magic,"_ intoned Time Wizard. It pointed its staff at the two monsters, and they began to decay, the dust being sucked away into a spiral.

"Phew," remarked Joey.

"My monsters!" cried Yuma, anime tears pouring down his face.

Astral simply sighed and looked away. _"I do not know you, Yuma."_

"Hey! Don't give me the silent treatment!" protested Yuma.

"I play Monster Reborn!" called Joey.

Yuma's attention snapped back towards the duel. "Aw nuts!"

"C'mon back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" cheered Joey.

The black saurian dragon appeared with a keening roar in a burst of light.

"Attack his life points!" yelled Joey, and Red-Eyes blasted Yuma point blank, sending him flying. His life points dropped to zero.

"Aww man," protested Yuma. "I lost."

"Yeah, to Time Wizard," commented Crow. "If luck goes Joey's way, few can stand up to that kind of attack, and I'm one of them."

"Yeah, don't worry!" said Joey. He put his hand out. "So get up and keep going!"

Yuma grinned and took Joey's hand. "I'm gonna feel the flow!" he cheered.

Suddenly there was an insane laugh, and the five duelists turned to see the orange haired Vector standing there. "Oh, excellent work, Yuma, Astral," he said sarcastically.

"Vector!" snapped Yuma. "What do you want?"

"_Calm down, Yuma," _warned Astral.

"Well, since that pathetic Number is after you two, and Faker's staked his claim on Kite, I thought that I'd look for another target!" he chuckled.

Yuma gasped. "Do you mean Shark?" he asked.

Vector cackled. "Why not?" he asked. "After all, I _did_ basically trigger the events that led to his sister getting injured," he pointed out. "I'm surprised that he hasn't worked it out for himself."

Yuma started forward, but Chazz threw his arm out. "Hold on, kid," said the Pro duelist. "You're tired, and besides, the Chazz needs a duel!"

Vector laughed at Chazz. "You don't need to dig yourself a shallow grave just to prove yourself, Princeton," he mocked.

"No, but I do need practice," replied Chazz, keeping his cool.

Jaden was surprised that Chazz was so calm.

"So get ready, Vector!" snarled Chazz.

"Of course," remarked Vector. "It's for the best, after all."

**I loved writing for Yuma and Astral properly for the first**** time. It was a nice change.**

**To the Guest who reviewed under the name Peter Kim, now that that has happened, what might end up being the villains are Faker, Vector, and Don Thousand if he duels (if Don Thousand doesn't duel I'll plop him with Vector.) Dark Mist might end up acting as an Astral for Vector or Don Thousand, and thus would be their signature cards, but I'll keep him where he is for the moment. I do know Vector's deck, but if he does show up, he'll be in his cloaked form or true form when he duels seriously, as this space that the characters are in now will also allow for Yuma and Astral to use Zexal and Zexal II. He'll take his human form to mess around with everyone else. But thanks for being kind enough to tell me in case I didn't know. Boss, right there, man.**

**As for having Yuma's upgraded ace as Utopia Ray Victory, I thought it originally to be more of the Ultimate upgrade for Yuma in my opinion, despite its prominence in the new opening (I swear to god if they make one more Utopia upgrade…), in the same vein as Divine Neos and Shooting Quasar Dragon. Although I'm using Divine Neos for the Neos upgrade simply due to the fact that it's the only solid choice, except maybe Flare or Aqua Neos, on account of Flare Neos being used fairly commonly and Aquos being the closest of the Neo Spacian's to Jaden. Or possibly Neos Wiseman. So I'll likely keep Utopia Ray for Yuma's upgrade, as I detest Utopia Ray V, and I'm fairly sure Yuma does too, although it depends on how much Utopia Ray Victory is used now. Since Astral used Utopia Ray against Dark Mist...yeah, still not sure (but it was so cool to see Utopia Ray back in action.) Just in case I'm not being clear, I'm giving each character an ace monster, and then an upgrade or a stronger monster that is used regularly, in the vein of Dissidia's EX Mode.**

**I was debating Durbe myself, but to me, his role doesn't seem to indicate that he'll be as high of a villain compared to Vector and Don Thousand. I prefer using Faker, and while Yuma and Kite COULD tell him that, think how Vector manipulated Faker at first. Plus, even if he does turn traitor to Zorc, Vector can just possess him again. Probably the main reason that I'm using Faker is because Heart-eartH Dragon is just so freaking awesome. **

**And you're completely right; Faker would never be working with Vetrix. The original idea for Vetrix, as Shark's rival, was to have him enlist Shark to be his assassin again to take out Faker. It's not the only rivalry of its kind, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are on the same side now, and look what they did to each other. Though that can be explained by the fact that Bakura doesn't really have much against Marik now, he only duelled him for the Rod, and Marik only wants to destroy stuff. So they've mutually allied. And then there are the 5D's villains, and you can already see that Z-one and Aporia have their own, deeper motives. With a lot of the redeemed villains they're either possessed by the forces that made them evil, or being manipulated.**

**And I do respect you trying to sort this out for me, but I myself will decide when this takes place regarding to Zexal, as I don't want it to be like Bonds Beyond Time in that regard. (Sorry if I sound like a dick.) But I do appreciate your ideas and reviews. So thank you. Like I said, boss man.**

**Sanokal.**


End file.
